<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheers (Drink To That) by parkersharthook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191200">Cheers (Drink To That)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook'>parkersharthook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bucky barnes fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lawyer Bucky Barnes, Truth or Drink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“have any friend of yours said that I was dumb? Like in your life.”<br/>Bucky said as he laughed softly, “So many of them.”<br/>-<br/>or<br/>-<br/>Bucky and Steve get ropped into a game of truth or drink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bucky barnes fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheers (Drink To That)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi I’m Steve”</p><p>“And I’m Bucky, and we’re best friends. Basically brothers but not legally.”</p><p>“or biologically” Steve chimed in</p><p>
  <em>[Welcome to Truth or Drink. Who’s going first?]</em>
</p><p>Steve sat up straighter and flexed slightly, “I’m better looking so I’ll go first.” Bucky scoffed and rolled his eyes but let Steve continue anyways, “If someone offered you one million to never talk to me again would you take it?”</p><p>Bucky thumbed an empty shot glass as answered, “I mean I want to say no because you are my best friend but that is a lot of money”</p><p>Steve nodded and he set the piece of paper to the side, “you should take it, that’s a shit ton of money. That’s like your livelihood. Plus I could still talk to y/n so win-win.”</p><p>Bucky laughed and nodded, “then yeah I probably would take it.” He drew a card, “Have you ever had a crush on someone that I’ve been with?”</p><p>“Well yeah probably most of them.” Steve answered with ease causing Bucky to do a double take.</p><p>Bucky laughed as his eyes widened, “what?”</p><p>Steve nodded, “despite your tendency to date crazy girls, they have always been super attractive.”</p><p>“what about y/n?” Bucky questioned</p><p>“oh yeah”</p><p>Bucky’s mouth fell open incredulously, “are you kidding me? My fiancé?!”</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes, “duh, she’s hot. We actually went out on a date before I introduced you guys.”</p><p>“Oh she did tell me this.” Bucky relented</p><p>
  <em>[Could we have come context please?]</em>
</p><p>Steve smiled to the camera, “I took his now fiancé, when I first met her, on a date and we both just thought we were better off as friends and then the two of them met and hit it off so yeah…”</p><p>Bucky worried his bottom lip, “but it wasn’t a serious date right?”</p><p>Steve shrugged, “well I mean it was a date. I took her to dinner and paid so yeah it was a date but it wasn’t like anything happened.”</p><p>“I mean you still kind of hit on y/n still…” Bucky said teasingly with only a slight undertone of salt.</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes again, “jokingly…”</p><p>Bucky straightened up, “okay whatever”</p><p>“Oh relax Buck you know I would never do anything to come between you guys. You guys are made for each other.” Bucky smiled at Steve as Steve took another card, “do you remember when I lost my virginity and how did you know?”</p><p>“remember it? Not to the exact instance. But I know you lost it in high school and told me after it happened… right?”</p><p>Steve nodded, “yeah that sounds about right.”</p><p>Bucky drew the next one, “is there something that happened between us that we should talk about now?</p><p>Steve fiddled with his fingers, “umm…. not that I now of? I feel like we’re pretty open and honest with each other.”</p><p>Bucky agreed, “yeah I think if anything came up we would’ve dealt with it at the time”</p><p>“yeah probably. I mean, unless there is something you would like to tell me.” Bucky shook his head with a short laugh. Steve continued to a new card, “Who is the smarter friend?”</p><p>Bucky’s smile widened, “Are we talking street smarts or book smarts. Because honestly me in both categories probably?</p><p>Steve scoffed, “Oh come on, not at all. Just because you’re a space nerd doesn’t mean you’re smarter than me”</p><p>Bucky threw his hands up, “I’m a fucking lawyer bro.”</p><p>“so? I’ve won any and all fights we’ve been in. Both physical and verbal.”</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes, “any verbal fights we’ve had that you’ve won are only because I let you won. Plus you win any physical fights only because you’re big not because you know how to throw a punch.” Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky as he held his hands up in defense, “I’m not calling you dumb I’m just saying that I’ve made smarter decisions in most aspects of our life.”</p><p>“fine whatever” Steve exaggerated, throwing the card to the side.</p><p>Bucky laughed, “no need to be salty.” Another card drawn. “Name my favorite sex position.”</p><p>Steve shrugged, “I don’t know man… probably whatever y/n likes best.”</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, “okay but like imagine outside of y/n—"</p><p>“hard to do.” Steve interrupted.</p><p>Bucky laughed, “yeah that’s kinda hard to separate us but try. What’s my favorite sex position?”</p><p>Steve sighed, “I don’t know man probably doggy. You’ve always liked a good ass.”</p><p>Bucky laughed, “who doesn’t though. But yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>Steve pulled the next card, “I dare you to call my ex and tell her how you really feel.”</p><p>Bucky shook his head immediately, “no.”</p><p>Steve snickered, “why not?”</p><p>Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve, “because your exes are crazy and most of them know where I live because I haven’t moved in a while so absolutely not.”</p><p>Another large laugh came from Steve, “fine whatever. Pussy. Take a drink if you’re not gonna call them.”</p><p>Bucky held his hands up, “I’m thinking of my future.” He poured himself a shot and knocked it back easily before reaching for another card, “How many sexual partners have you had? Be honest.”</p><p>Steve mentally counted for a moment, “15…? I honestly don’t know man. Do you think if y/n knew your number she’d be mad”</p><p>Bucky shook his head, “she knows my number. Dude we literally tell each other everything, I don’t think there’s something out there that she doesn’t know already.”</p><p>“that’s kinda cute actually.” Steve reached for a new card, “what’s the worst fight we ever had?”</p><p>Bucky knew instantly. “The one sophomore year of college right around spring break. That was really bad.”</p><p>Steve grimaced and nodded, “oh yeah that definitely was our worst one.”</p><p>
  <em>[can you tell us what happened?]</em>
</p><p>Bucky leveled his head for a moment, “I’m not actually sure if we can… it involves a lot of other people. But it ended with us like beating the shit out of each other so it definitely took a turn for the worst.”</p><p>“that’s an understatement.” Steve mumbled as he pulled another one, “which one of us is the most successful? Oh wait I think it was your turn to ask the question.”</p><p>Bucky shrugged, “it doesn’t matter.” He thought for a moment, “I think we’re pretty even. I definitely got more success like earlier on in life but at our stage right now… we’re pretty damn even.”</p><p>“I mean you make more money.” Steve countered lightly.</p><p>Bucky nodded slightly and ran a finger over his lip in thought, “yeah… but we both have a stable job, a good relationship, we’re happy with what we do and where we are in life. We’re doing good for ourselves man. Go us.”</p><p>Steve laughed and held his hand up for a high five, “hell yeah we are.” Bucky reached across the table and smacked his hand. The two laughed as Bucky pulled a new card</p><p>“Share the most mortifying memory you have of me.” Bucky said with a grimace.</p><p>Steve sighed, “I’ll answer this but I haven’t had anything to drink man. Let’s take 2 shots.”</p><p>Bucky laughed, “I am so unbelievably down.” The two knocked back four shots of alcohol before Steve went back to the question.</p><p>“I mean you once stumbled into our dorm room at maybe… 5 am still ‘drunk’ and you were only wearing your boxers and a pair of crocs that weren’t yours. And I was trying to get you into bed and you literally passed out and I was so scared I didn’t know what to do.”</p><p>Bucky winced, “was that the night I was accidentally drugged?”</p><p>Steve nodded solemnly, “yeah…”</p><p>
  <em>[seriously?]</em>
</p><p>Bucky nodded, “this guy at a party tried to drug a girl’s drink but I ended up accidentally taking her drink instead of my own so I got drugged. I made it back to our dorms – thank god – and then Steve had to deal with that.”</p><p>Steve sighed, “yeah that was terrifying. I called the RA explaining what happened and he got mad as us because he just assumed Bucky was shitfaced. And then like thirty minutes after he passed out, he woke up but was still acting like he was drunk. So our other roommate and I ended up having to take you to the hospital. I feel like I just knew something was wrong.”</p><p>“I feel like I’ve said thank you for that but… thanks man.” Steve nodded. Bucky continued, “Honestly, I’m just happy it didn’t happen to the girl. Because like even though it was scary, I ended up okay and I don’t want to know what the other possible outcome of that night was…”</p><p>Steve shivered, “anyways… moving on. Finish this line with me, I’m most scared of…”</p><p>Bucky smiled, “mind control.”</p><p>
  <em>[what?]</em>
</p><p>Bucky laughed, “oh yeah this tall and muscly dude over here is scared of mind control.”</p><p>Steve shuddered, “that shit freaks me out. Like all that stuff in movies… bleh. Imagine like having no control over your actions and just doing what other people tell you to do. That sounds horrible.”</p><p>Bucky sniggered, “you know that isn’t real, right?”</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes, “technically yes but we also have no idea that something like that isn’t out in the world right now. I’ve heard of plenty of things like brainwashing and stuff.</p><p>Bucky shook his head, “not quite mind control but whatever. Next question: have you ever disliked someone I dated?”</p><p>Steve pulled his lips between his teeth for a moment, “I’m gonna take a shot.”</p><p>Bucky laughed, “I mean I know who you didn’t like. No one liked her.”</p><p>“I’m gonna take a shot” Steve repeated.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes widened, “was it not just Dot? were there more girls you didn’t like?”</p><p>Steve shrugged, “I’m just gonna take a shot.” He knocked back the drink eaisly</p><p>Bucky shook his head with a slight annoyance, “dick.”</p><p>Steve wiped his mouth, “I mean in comparison to y/n they’re all trash and I hate all of them.”</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes, “I mean me too but that wasn’t the question!”</p><p>Steve raised his hands in defense, gesturing towards the empty shot glass. “hey, I took the shot!” He quickly grabbed a new card to further the game along, “If you had to eat one part of my body, what would it be?”</p><p>Bucky sighed, really confused and slightly disturbed by this question. “I don’t know…?” He drawled. “Like a finger or toe? Nothing too big or important.”</p><p>Steve laughed and gave him a smile, “you know… I appreciate that.”</p><p>Bucky grabbed the next card, “alright. Oh man… I don’t want to ask this. Can I take a shot instead of ask it?”</p><p>
  <em>[2 shots]</em>
</p><p>Bucky pointed to the man off camera, “I will take that deal”</p><p>Steve smirked, “what was it?” He reached over to grab the card and skim it quickly. He snorted slightly, “smart choice.”</p><p>“okay my turn.” Steve read the new one, “have you ever caught me masturbating or having sex?”</p><p>Bucky shook his head, “not masturbating. I think I heard you and Sharon one time.”</p><p>Steve furrowed his brows, confused. “me and Sharon never…”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes widened in a surprised shock, “what? Really? Oh then I heard you and someone but never liked walked in on which is honestly surprising because we lived together for like 5 years and through college.” Steve nodded in agreement.</p><p>“if I killed somebody would you help me cover up the body?”</p><p>Steve didn’t even hesitate, “for sure! I don’t know how good I would be at helping but I’d help.”</p><p>Bucky smiled and pumped a fist, “that’s friendship right there! Though I might ask Natasha over you.”</p><p>Steve agreed, “yeah that’s a smart choice. I’d probably get us caught.”</p><p>Steve read the card quickly and shook his head in exasperation, “let’s take another shot before this question.” He gulped back the shot with a slight grimace, “what would it take for us to have sex?”</p><p>Bucky grimaced, “I’m gonna take another shot after that question.” He studied Steve for a second, “I mean not much look at him.” That caused everyone behind the camera to laugh. Bucky continued with a smile, “No I’m joking, it would take a lot. I mean first, we’d both have to be single so that would already be a hard obstacle. Then probably like a solid amount of money.”</p><p>Steve raised his brow, “really? Like how much?”</p><p>Bucky shrugged, “I don’t know… enough to pay for most things that I’ll need for the rest of my life.”</p><p>“okay so like an absurd amount.”</p><p>Bucky nodded aggressively, “yeah…” Bucky groaned as he read the next card, “sit on my lap and stare into my eyes intimately or take a shot.”</p><p>“okay so here’s the thing.” Steve started to explain, “I would do that really easily but I also just really don’t want to right now? You know?” Steve continued on despite the agreement from Bucky, “Like if I was a tad drunker than I probably would but we’re both dating someone and-”</p><p>Bucky laughed, “just take the shot. Pour me one too.”</p><p>Steve pulled the next question, “do you love me. If yes, say it or take a shot.”</p><p>Bucky smiled, “of course I love you, you’re my best friend.”</p><p>Steve smiled back at him, “aww thanks man. I love you too!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a comment and a kudos :))</p><p>requests are open</p><p>tumblr: parkersharthook</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>